


My yan experiance

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hickeys, Kidnapping, Knife Kink, Si x yan boys, Yan sal, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: A commission piece I did for my senpai. @Killemwithkawaii. Love the yan boys
Kudos: 2





	My yan experiance

Dear diary this is a story of how my ordinary life became not so ordinary. It begins with two separate kidnappings. One in the day behind the laundromat and one at night during, guiltily a midnight snack run.

I remember the day starting out like any other, coffee, smoke, one egg like I like it. And glaring at my basket of laundry over flowing. Laundry day was always the worst. Having to lug that thing three blocks over to the closest public laundromat cause the washing machine in the building is busted. It was always embarrassing having everyone staring at my clothes as I separate my delicates.

I was blushing and trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on me as I threw stuff into the washer, boxers, old panties and new ones. I tried not to look around but I couldn’t help it. When I looked around no one was looking at me. I do remember seeing a flash of blue though but I thought it was light spots from turning my head to quickly. I turned back to my basket, It still felt like someone was watching me.

I did my best to finish up and start the machine. Sitting in front of the washer so I could watch it go and no one would have a chance to take my things. I always had that weird fear. Watching was boring so I listened to the semi quiet place. There was machines whirling, peoples foot steps, and a radio playing in the background. As the noises blended I noticed an odd one. A weird muring coming from the back door. No one else seemed to hear it. But now that I noticed it I couldn’t unhear it. The sound became louder then anything else. I couldn’t ignore it so I got up and fallowed it, cautiously to the back door. It said employee exit only but the sound made me worried. It sounded like an animal. I looked around the place before turning the knob and slowly walking out into the ally. It smelt like garbage and piss. As soon as I stepped out the noise stopped.

It was weird, I looked around but I didn’t see anything. So I turned back to the door to find it locked. I sighed in annoyance then a large hand covered my face and all I could smell was chemicals. I reached back at who ever and managed to grab something and tug. But it didn’t do anything other then make the person groan. It was the last thing I remember before everything blurred together and became dark.

I woke up in a dark room with a very loud fan. My mind was kind of hazy but when I felt my arms restrained behind me with…Ya that felt like duck tape. Even smelt like it. The room reminded me of all those movies about survival choices and no I didn’t wanna play a game. I sat up as best as I could. “Murder room I’m in a murder room” I shouted, the sound echoing off the walls.

My capture appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his blue pigtails bouncing around as he popped up. “Murder? oh angel never, your to precious- oof” the man was quick to come near me and he tripped over himself. Falling on me and lodging something across the room. I looked over to see this thing laying there with black straps on it. But I didn’t get a chance to really look at the object as the man began to move. I looked down at him as my heart jumped. He looked up at me with the most piercing blue eyes I’ve ever seen. His face looked like an open wound with red skin and white scars scattered everywhere, no nose and pieces of his brow missing. I swallowed hard at the sight and uttered something without thinking. “My god your gorgeous.”

He blinked at me for a second then smiled wide almost splitting his face. And heaven help me I thought it was adorable. “Really” he asked and all I could do was nod. He got closer, basically sitting in my lap. “I don’t scare you” he asked and all I could do was squeak. I mean ya he scares me, he kidnapped me and now I don’t know what he’s gonna do. He chuckled though, so deeply it made my face heat up. “My angel, you don’t know what that does to me” he whispered with a shaky voice against my ear. Again heaven help me cause instead of my fear spiking those words went down south. I felt his lips move from my ear to my neck, feeling the rough scar tissue as he kissed me. I whimpered and he seemed to purr. “Wh-what-” I tried to ask but my voice was suck in my throat.

I got my answer though when he bit me. Sinking his teeth into my shoulder as he grinded closer. I tensed when I felt something hard against my lap. I clinched my teeth, trying not to make a noise cause for some insane reason I sorta liked it. The man pulled back from the mark he left on me. He was so flushed with this desire in his eyes so intense, I swear his pupils were hearts. He sighed with a large smile on his face “you set me on fire (y/n).” He sounded so happy by it “o-Oh sorry” I stuttered like an idiot. But he chuckled then smashed our lips together. So that’s why he didn’t gag me.

That’s the first story. I passed out from I don’t know what and woke up at home, covered in hickeys. With my laundry basket placed neatly in my room. It scared me cause that meant the man knew where I lived and knew how to get in. But what scared me even more was how arousing that fact was.

******

About a week after the kidnapping and possible theft cause I swear some of my underwear is missing. I was nervous/ frightened, I had barely slept all week. So I did the one thing I knew would calm me down, Smoked a joint and took a sleeping pill. And that always made me hungry so I left, on shaky legs to grab some snacks. The store next door had the best subs at midnight and some how the milk tasted better to. So before it all kicked in I got my sub and milk then left. Now I was pretty high but I remember this bike alone in the parking lot. And laughing cause there was this sticker on it from watchman. I started laughing cause that movie was just the best. As I was laughed I felt a strong hand on my neck and I was pulled. I sorta clunked out for a second but I opened my eyes to see the ground moving. Then I blinked and The cement was now dirt, blinking again all I saw was bent wood.

I blinked again and this time I actually took in my surroundings. Just hazy brown, till I started noticing a fire place. I moved to try and rub my eyes but I felt my arms being pulled back. I looked up to see my arms were ducked taped to a support beam of wherever I was. My head hurt like hell. I groaned as I tugged at the tape, to no avail for escape. Then a sharp noise reached my ears and I looked around. There sitting on the other side of the cabin in an old chair was a man. He was tall, spilled out of the chair. He had ripped jeans and a leather jacket full of pins and patches. He smiled, more of a smirk actually, showing off a space between his front teeth. Ok I’d be lying if it wasn’t totally hot in a Stockholm syndrome kind of way. He slowly stood up from the chair and I noticed the knife in his hand. Oh fuck, I panicked.

He looked me over, hungerly as he licked his lips. His boots echoed through out the room as he walked over to me. Playing with his knife he began to talk. “You slept for awhile my dear. naughty, naughty taking those sleeping pills. But it did make this much easier” he chuckled darkly. His voice wasn’t as deep as the other mans but it was raspier. I swallowed as I shook, This man wasn’t clumsy or over zealous like the other I realized. I tried again to get out of he restraints. But the man didn’t seem to care, He kicked away my legs and settled in between them. His long brown hair spilling over his shoulders as he leaned closer to me. I stopped squirming when I felt the cold blade touch my skin. Oh god he was gonna stab me. His smile grew “I love that look in your eyes, so afraid.” He dragged the knife across my shoulder, only cutting my shirt. He gripped my thigh hard, really hard “It makes me wild” he finished. Then slammed our lips together, actually slammed my head back, hitting the support beam.

He leaned back seeming satisfied but I was more afraid then ever, This man was so rough. “So afraid, you never looked more beautiful my love…heh well maybe covered in my marks you will” and with that he tore my shirt with the knife completely exposing my shoulder and neck. He leaned down to do as he said but stopped. He stared at my shoulder, which still had the healing bruises from the other guy that kidnapped me. The mans smile was gone “So Sally made a move did he, heh he can be so possessive” the man smiled as he moved the knife down my body. He settled the blade against my inner thigh, what a time to be wearing pj shorts. Blasted comfort the size of boxers. “But here’s a secret so can I.”

My heart jumped as the tall man moved down, he pushed my leg down and raised my other one. Wait what happened to the knife he had just a second ago. “I bet he never touched you here did he, such a gentleman” the man chuckled as he squeezed my thigh. I watched as he turned that wicked smile away from me and bit into my thigh. I gasped, loudly. Truthfully I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. How rough the man was with me as he pushed my limbs around, biting and squeezing. Leaving his own marks all over my thighs. I know I was beat red from the attention and my throat hurt from how much I was trying to keep my voice down.

The man sat up and spread my legs more, marveling at his work. “So beautiful” he told. I wondered if he’d go any further then this, the other guy didn’t I don’t think. “Makes me want to fuck you sore” I gulped as he leaned closer to my face. “But the times not right, I want to make you beg for it” I’d be lying if my genitals didn’t scream right there and then. Stupid hormones. The man kissed me again, knocking my head back against the beam again. He was really rough. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his lips “I can’t wait for him to see these, I wonder how violent he’ll get”. He chuckled as he pressed his thumbs into the sensitive area of my thighs. I didn’t even know his name. But now I knew the other guys, Sally.

Of course I woke up at home safe and puzzled on how I got there. So this is my two kidnapping stories and one by one these boys will either abduct me or break into my place. Surprisingly not at the same time but I know they know each other and this is a competition.


End file.
